Imhotep
Imhotep was the main villain of the first two Mummy movies. He had a love for Anck Su Namun. Story Yen Sid first tells Sora about Imhotep through some flashbacks on the way to Hamunaptra. In the past, he was Pharoaoh Seti I's priest and then conspired to kill the ruler of Egypt with Anck Su Namun. For that, Imhotep was sentenced to endure the Hom-Dai. The Medjai watched over the city of the dead. After Imhotep was discovered by Sora, Rick O'Connell and others in Rick's group, Evelyn Carnahan (or Evy) read the Book of the Dead, bringing Imhotep back to life. 4 people were bound to his curse, Dr. Allen Chamberlain, Bernard Burns, Henderson and David Daniels. After promising Beni good rewards, Maleficent tamed Imhotep to her side and promised that he and Anck Su Namun could rule the world if he first brought his lover back and killed Sora. In Cairo, he first sucked Burns dry and stole some of his organs, then Chamberlain and Henderson followed. He confronted Evy in her bedroom thinking her to be Anck Su Namun until Rick arrives to save her by scaring him off with a cat. That night, the people of the city become Imhotep's slaves and then Imhotep becomes a full regenerated man after killing Daniels. He then takes Evy with her before ordering his slaves to attack. Rick, Ardeth Bey, Jonathan Carnahan, Sora and the other team members escape, while Dr. Terence is killed. The group then hutns for Imhotep the next day and track him to Hamunaptra, where he will raise Anck Su Namun from the dead with Evy as the sacrifice. the ritual is stopped, Anck Su Namun is killed and then Sora and Rick fight Imhotep long enough for Evy to dispell the Hom-Dai powers inside Imhotep. Enraged, Imhotep tries to kill the 2 but he is cut down by the 2 with respective swords. As he dies, Imhotep vows "Death is only the beginning." Imhotep definitely later on. At the ruins of Hamunaptra, Maleficent suggests to Hafez that the lifeless Imhotep be brought to London so he can see the bracelet of Anubis when he is brought back to life. After revival, he meets Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Anck Su Namun. He then ordered the captive Evy be burned alive but Rick and Sora launch their rescue. Imhotep then revives some of his servants to kill the group and then the team escapes the museum, defeating the servants. Just as Sora is about to explain how they can stop Anubis's army and the Scorpion King from destroying the world, Alex O'Connell is kidnapped by Lock-Nah, who had followed and brought before Imhotep. After Imhotep regenerates by killing the three thieves who got the cursed chest, Sora and the others begin to track Imhotep's movement. At the temple of Karnak, Imhotep reminds Meela Nais of who she is and revives Anck Su Namun successfully. After the cultists leave, Rick and Sora fight some lackeys left by Hafez. They then travel to the island of Philae and other locations the bracelet leaves. At a gorge, Imhotep attempts to drown Sora's team under a wall of water with his image. That night, the team fights the pygmy mummies, the remaining cultists and rescue Alex. After reaching the Golden Pyramid, Evy is killed by Anck Su Namun. To get revenge, Sora and Rick head inside to kill Imhotep before he can take command of Anubis's army. After a duel with Imhotep, the Scorpion King revives and starts his assault. During the fight, Rick discovers that the spear of Osiris can kill the Scorpion King. As Goofy throws the spear to stop Anubis's army from spreading, Imhotep catches it, preparing to give the throw and attain command. Sora catches the spear and with the help of Rick, they kill the Scorpion King and send his army back to the underworld. After Rick and Sora are saved by Kairi and Evy, Imhotep tries to get Anck Su Namun to save him but he is betrayed. Imhotep then gives a silent nod to Sora who tells him, "I hope you can rule in hell." Imhotep then drops himself into the underworld. Quotes All of Imhotep's quotes (in the English versions) are translated from Egyptian. *I WILL resurrect you! Anck Su Namun! (Imhotep after being forced to leave Anck Su Namun to die) *Kill them all! (Imhotep ordering his slaves to attack Sora and his allies after kidnapping Evy) *They will now witness the power which they have brought down upon themselves. (Imhotep about to launch a wall of sand at Winston Havelock's plane which is searching for Evy) *Destroy him! I want you to destroy them! (Imhotep attempting to command the undead troops under Jonathan Carnahan's command) *When you are dead, Anck Su Namun will live again, and I will live FOREVER! (Imhotep about to sacrifice Evy to Anck Su Namun's resurrection before he is stopped at the last second) *And now, it's your turn. (Imhotep about to give Sora and Rick the same fate he befelled on the Americans he killed) Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts III Characters Category:Hiromichi Category:Kingdom Hearts III: The Final Battlefields Villains